OK then
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Well, ok, so the "romance" part isn't really until the end. The "humor" is first and most. But anyway, here's my attempt at a oneshot for Gemenice Enjoy!


_For some reason, I really wanted to do a oneshot… maybe it'll have more luck than my actual story. XD Anyway, I want to make this surrounding the Blitzkrieg Boys. I hope I don't portray them too falsely, but I know how my luck is. :3_

_Note: This is for the story Evil Fan Work. Which is awesome. But I'm sure most of you know that anyway. Hehe. X3_

_Disclaimer: Do not own beyblade, for that honor belongs to Aoki Takao. No own, no sue, etc. Nor do I own anything else mentioned._

_Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, don't like don't read, and a different pairing just to throw everyone off. :P Sorry Bryan and Tala, you're not with Kai this time… Ian is. Eventually… XD This way, he'll have been paired up with virtually everybody. Lucky him, right? XP And some swearing too. But come on, what kind of blitzkrieg boys would they be if they talked clean? Although, I toned it down a lot. Which was stupid of me I'm sure. :3_

_Another Note: I feel like I should say this right away… I've been too mean to poor Tala in this story. But. I think he kicks ass man. Just saying. :D_

_While I build my new shelter for protection, enjoy the read! -_-;_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kai groaned. _How the hell did I get talked into coming to one of these places? Oh, right, Tala, our _smooth talking_ captain, _he thought sarcastically.**

**The five of them were at a… karaoke bar. **

**There's a pattern Kai has noticed: whenever they go somewhere that's a waste of time, Tala has something to do with it.**

_**Fuck, I'd much rather be training than listen to tone deaf singers.**_

**Speaking of tone deaf, Tala is up there right now, singing a Justin Timberlake song. He'd wanted it to be a duet, so he tried to drag one of his teammates up there with him. Thus, we had Bryan's sad fate. Bryan did not go willingly by any means. But anyone who knows Tala knows he is stubborn.**

**And once the song started up, Bryan bolted for their table when Tala wasn't looking, for there was no way in hell he'd sing. Kai found Bryan's act of defiance humorous, but didn't show any amusement. Instead, he just rolled his eyes and put his earplugs in, thankful for the resource. He had one dominant thought: this was going to be a long night. Especially if Tala actually _thinks_ he'll get anyone else up there. He already tried once, but who's to say he won't try again? Multiple times? Although the death glares and hand gestures he received should've been more than enough of a warning, or a "Fuck no!", but he'll keep trying.**

**And so, this is how the escape plans started circulating. Well, Ian's crazy ideas; Spencer's more reasonable ones; Bryan's revenge ideas to "try out"; Kai's silence. They said more than enough for him.**

**Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Tala continued singing. The drunk people wanted more, and who was he to deny? The other four did agree on two plans: escape and revenge. The revenge was the more fun of the two, for obvious reasons, even if it wasn't their best work. It ended up backfiring, unfortunately, because the crowd liked Tala with less clothing and covered in chocolate milk. And, apparently, so did he.**

**Nah. The real revenge is leaving him behind. So he can't have his duet. Or his team there to help him when he gets himself in any kind of trouble. But it meant that the four had a few hours before their tipsy captain got home.**

**What to do…**

**"Traps for when Tala gets back." Now, Kai thought Bryan was being a bit obsessive about it, but he didn't say much. "Hn."**

**Spencer shrugged, and said, "I'm going to my room. Got a book to read."**

**That just left Kai and Ian. Ian went into the kitchen and got some milk. Kai stayed right where he was; he wasn't thirsty. In fact, he wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. He felt more than a little bored.**

**In fact, he was so bored, he was watching Ian. Not in a creepy stalker way. Just in a slightly curious fashion, as if he were waiting for Ian to do a trick. **

**Ian noticed this, but paid it no mind. He seemed slightly alarmed though when he came back, because Kai had not taken his eyes off him. Was he expected to do something?**

**"Kai? You okay?" When Kai didn't respond, Ian waved his hands in his face. "Hello??? Anyone in there?! Earth to Kai, come back down from space!" **

**Kai still didn't say a word. Ian was starting to get frustrated; how come Kai wouldn't answer him? _Maybe I just need a different tactic. The element of surprise. What haven't I done to him yet?_ He didn't have to think too long for the answer. However, he felt strange about actually doing it. What drove him to execute was the curiosity; Kai's reaction would surely be worth it… right?**

**Ian took a deep breath, and their lips connected. After a moment, Kai came back to life, but didn't react as predicted; Ian was still there, on his lips.**

**No, what surprised Ian, and Kai too for that matter, was that Kai was kissing back! Ian was expecting something more along the lines of: "What the hell are you doing? Get off me!" with a shove across the room, and a night of awkwardness.**

**This was better, he was sure of that. They were starting to progress, even, but then Tala showed up, in all his milky half naked glory. Guess he missed the traps set for him. But only Bryan was truly upset about it. The two came into the room Kai and Ian were inhabiting, and had only one thing to say:**

**"It's about fucking time…"**

**Kai and Ian looked at each other, expressions mirroring. They were both thinking, _what the hell?_**

________________________________________________________________________

_All right… be honest. How painful was that? And is it bad that I had fun writing like that about Tala? Tala is really cool, but still… I think I'm reading too many stories with a Tala like this. O.o Oh well. I finally finished this though! Yay!_

_Thanks for reading, and the review button is nearby! :DDD_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
